Someday
by Zuan
Summary: Sasuke finally manages to kill Itachi and asks Sakura something very important. Will they solve all the obstacles coming their way, or will they be engulfed by Sasuke's past pain? [Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten]
1. Prologue

Hey this is Zuan! This is a new story I started. If you remember me, I wrote the story ONE TO REMEMBER. Well I'm not continuing that, but if you want to write chapters in my place, feel free and email me at Sasuke comes back after fulfilling his ambition and says he has one more task to fulfill. But has Itachi come back to haunt him, or is it in his head? And how will Sakura react when he asks her to help him?

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hurry! Get the anesthetic!" a young, pink haired kunoichi called to a medic-nin in Konoha hospital. She applied pressure to a deep wound in the raven haired ninja's chest, laying on the bed. The heart beat was very fast. The medic-nin finally arrived back with the needle. Sakura injected it into his arm and after a few seconds, the heart beat slowed. This allowed her to repair the wound with her chakra and allow him to rest. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and took in a deep breath. She was relieved because she saved the patient, but also because it was someone she cared for.

"Okay. Make sure the bandages hold and his heart rate doesn't jump again." She ordered the doctors in the operating room. They all nodded and continued with healing him. The girl walked out and sighed again. "Thank goodness."

"OI! HARUNO SAKURA!" the special medic-nin turned to see the voice.

"What?" she replied.

"Patient in room 7 is going into a seizure! We need your help!"

"I can't! I just finished an operation and I'm out of chakra! Use a sedative!"

"Alright boss!" the nurse ran back to room 7 and did as she was told. The sedative worked.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was Konohagakure's best doctor and medic-nin. Her mentor was the 5th hokage, whom she has surpassed in the ability of medical healing. She had pink hair down to the middle of her back, and bright jade orbs. She had perfect curves and the perfect figure. She was about 5'7" and very strong both physically and mentally. She really has grown in the past 10 years. She know longer cried as much as she did back then, and…she had finally out grown her lover, who happens to be the person she just saved.

"Ms. Haruno." A doctor called from the room she just came out of.

"Yes Tamayo?" she answered.

"He's awake. He wants to talk to you." Tamayo explained. Sakura nodded and entered the room. The doctors left the room.

"Nice to see you again Sakura." He grinned. He was in a…cheery mood.

"Woah. Mood swing. How come you're so cheerful? What happened to your cold demeanor?" She teased smirking. Sasuke's expression faltered, but then he grinned again.

"I finally finished it." Sakura was confused.

"Finished what?"

"I killed him."

"Orchimaru? Akatsuki? They're both dead already."

"My brother…Itachi." He grinned maliciously. Sakura beamed.

"That's…um…great?" she didn't know what to say. Killing wasn't great, but she was happy he finished his ambition.

"Yeah." He smirked. He looked down and put on a serious expression. "But I still have one more mission. And this'll be the hardest one ever." He looked dead serious. Sakura sat down next to his bed.

"What is it?" she asked curious. He grabbed his hand. "You can tell me. You know you can trust me." She smiled. Sasuke looked at her.

"I—" he was cut off by some people barging into the room.

"SASUKE-TEME! You're back! FINALLY! HOW COULD THAT MISSION TAKE 2 YEARS!" yup you guessed it. Naruto the loud mouth ninja was jumping for joy. His best friend was back after his long, solo mission, to kill his brother. Naruto still had spiky, yellow hair, but it was a bit longer. He had a jounin jacket and black ninja pants. He wore his headband proudly on his forehead. Yes, he was still a jinchuuriki (PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THAT!), but he was one of the most powerful and heroic ninjas in the village. People have learned to accept him and what he was. He has grown fairly tall and grown a very muscular, matured body.

Behind him, was mostly everyone Sasuke had trained with in the past. Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Ino.

"SASUKE!" They all said, with the exceptions of Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. They ran towards his bed.

Hinata had grown her hair out longer and definitely looked more confident. Sasuke then took notice of Naruto peck her on the cheek and hug her. Oh so THAT'S why. Sasuke inwardly chuckled. Neji had grown much taller and grown more muscular. His bangs flowed freely over his face, but he still wore his headband on his forehead. Tenten definitely matured. She had perfect curves and a very strong upper body. She was still considered the weapons mistress, and she still wore her hair in 2 buns. Ino had also grown more mature and so has her body. She wore a blue headband and her blond hair flowed freely down her back. Her blue eyes, bright as ever. Shikamaru looked the same as ever, except he was now a Jounin. Shino still had the same hairstyle, but he wore the same clothes as Naruto. He still wore those mysterious glasses, and carried that same stoic expression. Kiba…looked different without Akamaru. His dog had grown gigantic. Kiba looked the same as well, accept he's grown into a man. Chouji was still fat, but he had long red hair like his father. Kakashi was the same as well as Tsunade, who was growing some gray hairs.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his former student, still reading his perverted book. Everyone gathered around Sasuke. He knew already that Ino and Shikamaru have been dating, as well as Naruto and Hinata (he just found out) and Neji and Tenten were an item. Shino had been dating this dark haired, purple eyed girl and Chouji was engaged to be married to a girl named Ayumi Sasaku of the Ayumi clan. Kiba wasn't engaged or dating anyone, because he didn't feel he needed any women around.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and grinned, rubbing his neck.

"I've been better." He gave a small smile. Everyone was shocked to see THE Uchiha Sasuke smile and joke around. Sasuke knew what they were wondering. "I finally fulfilled my ambition. Itachi is dead and I can start living normally." They all gasped and let out a sigh of relief.

"We're gonna let you heal alright?" Kiba grinned. Sasuke nodded and everyone left except for Tsunade.

"So, everything went okay?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. Tsunade nodded and closed the door behind her as she left.

"I'll tell you later, at the right moment." Sasuke told Sakura. He held her hand and she squeezed his. It was just a friendly moment. Nothing was going on between them…yet.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll continue!

Sabaku No Zuan


	2. Back On Your Feet

Hey! Next chappy yay! It's hard working on 2 stories. Anyways, there will be more characters introduced later in the story, so...yeah...Anyways, please enjoy and remember to review! Thanks 2 my previous reviewers!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would kill Orochimaru and then go back for Sakura and then there will be more dramatic scenes and fights and...well anyways, I don't own Naruto so that's a dream. Lol.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back On Your Feet

After a few days of care in the hospital, Sasuke had fully healed and was back on his feet. He still had to take it easy because his wounds could open again. Sakura took some time off to stay with him so they could catch up. They were the best of friends, closer than her and Ino. Neither one of them were going to go deep into a relationship. They were perfectly fine as friends. But they wanted it to stay how it was, no war in Konoha, no invaders or assassins, no serious deaths. Everything was peaceful.

"Wow did he really do that?" Sasuke gasped. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah! Naruto stuffed his mouth with ramen WHILE asking Hinata out!" she smiled. He smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"What a dobe." He smirked. After that conversation, it was silence. It was snowing outside and the snow crunched under their feet, filling the silence between them. They stopped for a moment and looked to their left. A park of Sakura trees was swaying delicately with the steady breeze. Cherry blossoms blew into the young prodigies hair. Even though he fulfilled his ambition, he still wasn't able to give a big smile, or tell things about himself, but he was definitely more open.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hn." A handsome young raven haired boy ignored Sakura's dreamy glances and blushes towards him. Naruto was pouting as they walked through the Sakura park. She always liked Sasuke but never him. _

"_It's pretty huh Sasuke-kun?" she giggled. _

"_Hn." He said nothing. He was getting really annoyed at how she was acting. Kakashi trailed behind reading his perverted book._

"_So, Sasuke-kun…do you wanna—" she was cut short. _

"_No! Just shut up and leave me alone you annoying fangirl!" Sasuke boomed. Sakura stopped in her tracks, her eyes being pressured. Her tears threatened to pour out. She tried to hold them in but to no avail, they poured out. _

"_TEME! She just wanted to know if you would come to ichiraku with us!" Naruto yelled, waving a wild fist in the air. Sasuke ignored them._

"_Whatever. This is a waste of time. We should be training. There are ninjas out there stronger than me and I'm stuck here." He walked away, turning his back on them. Kakashi put a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. _

"_Don't worry Sakura." Kakashi smiled under his mask. The next day, Sasuke had left to go to Orochimaru, in his search for power._

_**End of Flashback**_

Those things were in the past. It's been 10 years since then and things changed. They arrived at Sakura's house.

"Would you like to come in? I…um…have something for you." Sakura asked him. He nodded and followed her in her house. It was pretty plain. A couch, entertainment center, kitchen, dining room, desk etc; It was just a normal house. They headed upstairs to a room which Sasuke supposed was Sakura's. He sat down in a chair and waited for her to get him the thing she was going to give. She pulled out a velvet box from her dresser drawer and handed it to him. He opened slowly, and it revealed a silver necklace with a rectangular locket. He opened it and it showed team 7 10 years ago, Sasuke with a frown on his face, Naruto holding up 2 peace signs and Sakura smiling a bright smile. Kakashi had his hand on top of Sasuke and Naruto's head. He smiled a small smile and looked at Sakura.

"Great times huh?" he asked. He took out the necklace and put it around his neck. It glistened.

"Yeah. It was so long ago too." Sakura smiled to herself. Sasuke grinned and looked at the picture again. "I left a note on the back of the picture."

Sasuke took the picture out and turned it over.

"Always friends, forever. Love, Sakura and Naruto" it read. Sasuke smiled and put it back in the locket. "Thank you Sakura." She smiled and led him out of her house. They walked into the cold again and came upon the Ichiraku stand.

"I'll buy you some." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. They walked to the ramen stand where a citizen just got up and left, leaving a tip. They sat down on the stools.

"Hello. What would you like?" he asked, clearing the empty bowl where the previous man who was there was eating out of.

"2 miso ramen please." Sasuke ordered. The man nodded and started making the order. Just then, they heard a familiar voice.

"OI! Teme!" Sasuke and Sakura turned to the voice. They saw Naruto running towards them holding Hinata's hand. They entered under the canopy of the stand. "Whew! It's really cold out there, ne Hinata-chan?" he grinned sheepishly. She nodded and sat down next to Sakura. Naruto sat next to Hinata. During the years, all of them, including Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Chouji have grown INCREDIBLY close. They were like brothers and sisters.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME TEME!" Naruto jumped out of his seat. Sakura hit him on the head and Hinata giggled.

"Calm down! Let's just enjoy a nice meal without you blurting out loud!" Sakura twitched, annoyed.

Hinata wHin

"Eh? Calm down Sakura. I was just bringing back old times." Naruto smirked. 2 miso ramen were played in front of Sasuke and Sakura. They broke their chopsticks and started eating. They ate rather slowly so they could savor the warmth of the noodles, slithering down their throats. A tingling sensation swept through their bodies. Naruto was practically drooling as 2 more miso ramen were placed in front of him and Hinata.

After a few minutes, Sasuke and Sakura were done. By that time, Naruto was on his 4th bowl and he still was hungry. Hinata was still eating hers, slowly as possible. Sasuke and Sakura paid the man and left a tip.

"We'll see you later okay?" Sakura smiled to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto gave a thumbs up and kept eating. Hinata smiled and continued eating as well. They walked out of the stand and entered the crisp cold. They kept walking, talking, and in between there were some awkward silences. Even though Sasuke was more open and enjoyable to be around, he still kept lots of emotions and feelings bottled up.

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled aloud. Sakura had just stuffed snow down his pants. "WHAT THE HELL! AHHH!" He was jumping around, trying to get the snow out of his pants. Sakura was rolling the snow. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe right. Sasuke got up, a little annoyed by her gesture and shoved a pack of snow down her shirt and pants. Sakura was jumping up and down, tears in her eyes from the cold. Sasuke was snickering, trying to hold in a huge laugh. Sakura got up and tackled him. He didn't expect it so he fell backwards. He did a few hand seals and he disappeared, a log in his place. Sakura got up quickly scanning the area. She got into a fighting stance.

She tried to sense his chakra, but it was blocked by a jutsu. She did some hand seals and 3 clones appeared next to her. They separated to look for the Uchiha. One of the clones was jumping through the trees, when it was kicked by Sasuke and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Another one appeared and snuck up behind him. He noticed it and appeared behind the clone. He kicked it and disappeared in a poof of smoke as well. Then, he was kicked square on in the back. He fell off the branch and hit the ground.

"You've gotten better." He turned to see her, but what he saw was far from the beautiful and mature Sakura. A shadowy figure stood there, blood red eyes and 3 wheels spinning. The dark raven hair that was almost identical to Sasuke's, and the headband with the crack across the Konoha symbol. Sasuke gasped. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He wouldn't!

"Sa-su-ke." The figure pronounced his name, emphasizing each syllable. "I'm still here." His voice was now a whisper. Sasuke shook his head and looked back up. The figure was gone. Sasuke was panting and a stinging pain went through his chest. Just then, Sakura appeared.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" she was worried. She undid his shirt and noticed the wound had opened. She undid the old bandages and pulled out a new roll in her medic pack. She quickly closed the wound again and wrapped it in bandages. Just then, Sasuke had grasped her throat.

"You think that's funny! Transforming into him to scare me! What kind of shit are you pulling!" he was fuming. His sharingan was activated and Sakura was gasping for air.

"Sa…su…ke! Wh…what…do…y-you…mean?" Sakura was trying to get rid of his arm, but to no avail. Sasuke gathered himself and let go. Sakura fell, coughing and choking.

"Shit! This can't be happening! I killed him!" Sasuke was grasping his head like he was stabbed in the temple with a kunai. He jumped away from Sakura and disappeared in the darkness of the trees. The snow fell through the small opening as Sasuke disappeared through the leaves.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Remember to review! Please!

Zuan


	3. What Happened?

Hey wassup! I've been very busy with school lately and I've decided to finish this fic (Dont worry it's not gonna be very long) and then write the last chapter of 'One To Remember'. Yes, most of my fics are coming to a close. Well anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE. -sobs-**

* * *

Chapter 3: What Happened?

What had happened? First, Sasuke was cheery and happy, and the next, he's strangling Sakura and jumping away in darkness. Sakura walked home alone. She was holding in her tears, for she didn't want to be seen as the little helpless and emotional Sakura she was 10 years ago.

"Hey. You all right?" Sakura recognized the voice as Shikamaru's. He had walked up next to her.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Shikamaru. I'm just a bit overwhelmed so I'm going to go home." She fiddled with the tips of her long hair.

"Okay. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." He assured her. She nodded and turned a corner, disappearing into the bright white of the snow. Shikamaru really was a great friend when you needed him. Sakura walked quietly up the walkway to her front door and unlocked the latch with her house key. She walked in and locked the door behind her. She took off her jacket and scarf, warmed some water on the stove and sat down on her couch, turning on the TV.

Click.

Click.

Click.

There was nothing very good to watch. The teapot whistled and Sakura turned off the stove. She poured the water in the cup on the coffee grounds and mixed it with a spoon. The aroma filled the house. It felt and smelled so good to her.

"Just got to push those thoughts out of my mind…" she whispered to herself, taking a sip of her coffee. She heard a tap on her window. She set down her coffee and walked to the window. Maybe it was just a tree branch…no there wasn't a tree branch at that level of the house. Maybe…hail! No it's not raining.

…

She grabbed a bat and walked cautiously to the window. As she got to it, she opened it and looked around.

"HEY SAKURA!" a figure appeared out of no where. Sakura swung hard and the figure landed on the ground with a big thud. She looked down to see a twitching Rock Lee. His hair still bowl shaped and those ugly caterpillar eyebrows. He looked more like Gai now.

"Wow! Your youthful soul still burns with the fire of youth!" he rubbed his head. "Nice swing!" he smiled sheepishly. Sakura gasped.

"Lee-san!" she climbed out of the window and helped the jounin on his feet. Lee brushed off the snow on his butt and back.

"That's alright! I would've done the same thing!" he smiled, giving a thumbs up. Sakura sweat dropped.

'_I can't believe he still does that.'_

She sighed. "What are you doing Lee? You almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura sighed.

"Well, I wanted to stop by and say hi! We haven't spoken in so long!"

"Um…it's only been a week." Sakura gave a confused look.

"That's too long to be away from you my love!" he grabbed her hand and fell on one knee. "Please marry me!" he proposed, flushing. Sakura got a stress mark and knocked him up right in the head.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm crazy in love with you!"

"Ugh…Lee, please don't make me make you feel rejected and sad."

"Oh I get it. You've been seeing that Uchiha ne?" he nudged her. Sakura flushed a little but then quickly recovered.

"No. We've been hanging out a while, but there's nothing going on between us. He's just…well…might I say a book that's extremely hard to open." Sakura grinned. Lee chuckled.

"Well, I'll be going then. Nice seeing you Sakura-chan!" he waved and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura climbed back in through her window and closed it. She looked at the clock. It read 7:30. She went to her room and took a nice hot bath. Once she was done, she put on her pajamas and went into the living room to finish her coffee. It was pretty cold so she put it in the microwave.

"Lee you are really weird." She laughed to herself, blocking out the thought of Sasuke and his emotional rage. Someone knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it. Sasuke was there, covered with snow and shivering like a drenched cat. His eyes in sharingan style. He stared at Sakura and then finally spoke.

"Please...help me…S-sakura…" he dropped to his knees from the intense cold. He had obviously been out all day, plus he was wearing a t-shirt and very thin pants.

"What have you been doing?" Sakura dragged him inside and put him by the furnace. She disappeared and came back a few seconds later with a thick blanket, which she wrapped around him. She took her middle and index finger and felt his pulse. It was extremely fast, the blood rushing through his body trying to warm him up.

"I…t-t-tried…t-to…f-f-follow him…" He stuttered. "S-sakura…my…a-arms…th-they're…n-n-n-numb…".

"Hold on!" she kept her body close to his and performed some hand seals. "This won't hurt, but it will knock you out for a few minutes." She stuck her two fingers under his chin and a very thick wave of chakra shot through his body. His eyes closed and he almost fell on the floor until Sakura caught him and rested him there. He still shivered. Sakura performed more hand seals and put one hand on his stomach.

'_Atsu-sa no jutsu!' _

The shivering immediately ceased, and Sasuke lay still. After a few moments, he shot up in surprise.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her and bent his head down.

"Why'd you save me? After what I did to you." His voice was very deep and cold. He's back to his old self again.

"Who did you follow? Sasuke you can't stay out in the snow like this! You'll die!" he got up.

"Itachi…" he whispered, saying his name sharply and coldly.

"What! But he's dead! You said you killed him!"

"I saw him." He was staring at the wall, having a glaring contest with it.

"Sasuke…" she got up. "You can't let these things tear you apart! It'll kill you!"

"I need to kill him! Or else my promise will never be kept, and I'll live in the dark forever." He sighed. "Sakura…I'm sorry you're in the middle of this, but I don't need your help or anyone's for that matter. I need to kill him, and I will." He walked to the door, but a firm arm stopped him.

"You're not going."

"Sakura don't be stu—"

Sakura handed him a thick black jacket. "The sooner you get this done, the sooner you'll be better." Tears were about to flow out of her eyes, but she kept them in. Sasuke accepted the jacket, put it on and left. Sakura went into her room and sat on her bed. She could no longer hold the pain so she let it out through her eyes. Her sobs were quiet, not wanting anyone to hear what she really feels. A few minutes later, she had fell into a deep sleep, whispering Sasuke's name.

NEXT DAY

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be—_

Sakura pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock and got up. She yawned and opened her curtains. The sunlight flooded into the room and caused her pupils to shrink. She groggily took off her clothes and got into the shower. After her shower, she put on her medic-nin uniform and left her house, walking towards the hospital. The snow was starting to melt but it was still very cold. Her thoughts were scrambling everywhere. She could hardly remember what happened.

"Ohayo forehead-girl!" a blond kunoichi ran up next to her. Well if it wasn't Yamanaka Ino.

"Ohayo Ino-pig." Sakura smirked. Ino smirked back. "So what's been up with you? Shikamaru told me you looked down in the dumps the other day."

"Well…I prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind." Sakura grinned, hiding her thoughts.

"Okay." Ino smiled. She looked at the village clock. "I better get to work. I have a mission today. I'll see you when I get back alright?"

"Sure Ino." Sakura smiled at Ino's retreating figure. She kept walking silently, until someone appeared in a poof of smoke in front of her. She grabbed a kunai out of her holster and got into her fighting stance.

"Ms. Haruno!" the man said, bowing. Sakura put her kunai back in its holster and bowed back.

"Izumo. What is it? I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"Tsunade has decided to give you the day off. You wouldn't answer your phone so she sent me to look for you and tell you."

"Wow. That's a lot just to tell me I have the day off."

"She wants you to rest since…well you know." He said. Sakura knew what he meant and nodded.

"Arigato Izumo." She bowed and he bowed back.

"Have a nice day." And he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura turned around only to be greeted by a tall blond haired man.

"Sakura! What's up!" it was Naruto, with that giant smirk across his face. Sakura grinned.

"Nothing much. What about you? I read in your file you have a mission today. How is it you got the mission 2 months in advance?"

"Well, Tsunade-baa-chan grants me special privileges." He snickered. Sakura smiled.

"I know that. She really loves you, you know."

"Yeah I know." He rubbed the back of his head. He glanced at the clock tower. "I better be going. I'll see you later kay?" he smiled and started walking away.

"Okay. Bye." She stared at his retreating figure and frowned. "Well, at least most people in Konoha are feeling good." She murmured to herself and walked through the busy streets. Merchants were shouting great deals and showing their produce. Sakura ignored them and continued walking. She felt a heavy gaze at the back of her figure, and walked into a forest. The strong chakra kept following her, so she stopped at a river bank and took her kunai out of her holster.

"Come out. I know you're there." she said coldly, turning around. Just then she heard bushes rustling. Out walked no one other than Uchiha Sasuke. His red eyes were as crimson as ever. His stoic expression was fixed fully on her. "What do you want?"

"I need your help." He was dead serious about this. "I need you to test my brain waves."

"What for?" Sakura was surprise.

"Please. I'm starting to worry." He was stubborn but after a while she accepted and re-holstered her kunai. She led him back to the hospital and into a room that would test his brain waves. She put suction cups on his temples, as he sat down on a bed

"I need you to lie down." She instructed. He nodded and did so. She walked over to a computer and typed in something. A machine started up and she pressed enter. Sasuke could feel a tingling sensation where the suctions were. It felt weird, but he didn't mind too much. She was observing the screen. It showed a chart sort of thing and what she saw made her gasp. Sasuke's attention turned to her when she did.

"What is it?" he was worried.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Your brain waves show TONS of stress and all that stress is taking the form of an illusion. So…" she gulped. "I'm thinking this whole thing with Itachi is…nothing more than an illusion."

"But how did I gain so much stress?" his eyes were wide.

"You could be overwhelmed since you have been looking for Itachi mostly your whole life, and now that he's gone, your brain is taking a while to accept it." She walked towards him and took the suction cups off of his temples. "You'll need to take some pills for a few weeks." She took out a notepad and jotted something down, then ripping it out and giving it to him. "It'll make the stress levels decrease."

"Listen Sakura…" he grabbed her hand before she could turn and leave. "I'm…really…s-s-…-sigh-…sorry." He stared at her straight into her eyes. Sakura was wide eyed, surprised that he could muster to say those words that meant the world to her.

"Okay. Lets go get your pills and I'll take you back to my house." She smiled and hugged him. He grinned and they walked out the door together. After they got the pills, they exited the hospital, heading towards her house, but what will happen there?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Please review!

Zuan


	4. More Than Friends

This is a very important chapter in the story. Thank you so much for the reviews, and thank you for reading! This story will be 8 chapters, 9 the max, so not very long. After I finish this story, I'm finishing the last chapter of One To Remember. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, pigs would fly and Sasuke would laugh and smile at Naruto's jokes. Yeah...;;**

* * *

Chapter 4: More Than Friends?

The walk back to Sakura's house was filled with friendly talks and laughter. Sasuke didn't really laugh. He chuckled and grinned every now and then. When they arrived at Sakura's house, they took off their jackets and sat on separate chairs. After talking for a while, there was complete silence.

"Um…I think this'll be the right moment to tell you my final ambition." He straightened up and stared at her. She was ready for it. "You also know, that after I promised to kill my brother, I would restore my clan." He coughed. Sakura was puzzled.

"Go on."

"Well…I need someone to help me…and…" he cleared his throat. "Sakura…I want to be more than JUST friends. I…want you to be the one to help me restore my clan." He looked down, not wanting to see Sakura's expression. Instead, he felt a hand on his. He looked up and was staring into deep pools of emerald. She closed her eyes and her lips met his. He was too shocked to react and she broke the kiss.

"Of course I'll help you. But…I don't want to rush in to things. Give me some time to be ready." She smiled faintly. Sasuke finally smiled and kissed her passionately. Sakura enjoyed the sweet sensation. Sasuke played with her hair and when they parted for air, he still pressed his forehead against hers and smirked.

"I look forward to it." He whispered seductively. Sakura blushed and pressed her head in his chest, listening to his slow steady heart beat. They had stayed in that position for 5 minutes.

"Hey, are you hungry?" she asked after a while. Sasuke grunted, as he was half asleep. Sakura slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. She turned a little to see his position on the sofa. His head was lying on the arm rest and his arms were by his side. She smiled and turned on the stove. She walked into her room upstairs and changed into her pajamas. When she was finally downstairs, the pot was boiling and she put in the ramen from its packet. She then felt something wrap around her waist and something rest on her shoulder.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. He rocked back and forth. She could feel his warm, comforting breath on her neck. Then after a while, Sakura poured them both some ramen in 2 bowls and walked to the dining room table with Sasuke following. They sat across from each other. Sakura disappeared into the kitchen again and came back with 4 chopsticks. Handing a pair to Sasuke, she sat down and began slurping her warm noodles. Sasuke did the same and did rather fast. When he was done, he walked into the kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink, filling it with water and sitting on the couch again, watching TV.

"By the way," Sakura said, walking into the room, having finished her noodles. Sasuke's attention turned to her, "Where do you live?"

"I did live in an apartment, but Tsunade said she couldn't wait for me to return from my mission since there was a lot of homeless on the streets. She thought it would benefit the village."

"Oh. But that means you don't have a home." Sakura said, sitting down by him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll live till I find an apartment."

"Wait, how bout you live with me?" Sakura suggested. "I have plenty of space here." Sasuke rose his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. And since you know…I'll be helping you and all, it might be a good idea." She blushed. Sasuke flushed a little too and then recovered.

"Thanks." He hugged her and Sakura relaxed in his arms. After a while, they went upstairs into Sakura's room, which was now THEIR room, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

NEXT DAY

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke throw a pill in his mouth and drown it with water. He had no shirt and was only wearing boxers. Sakura secretly observed his very muscular figure and blushed.

"Good morning." He said, not looking in her direction. How is it he always knew if someone was behind him or watching him! It's crazy!

"Uh…good morning…" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, then outstretched her arms. She read the clock and it said 8:03 am. She had work at 9:00, so she got up and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke turned on the TV in the room and flipped through the channels. He finally landed on a horror film.

'_A horror film…at 8:00 am…wow…'_ he thought to himself. After 10 minutes, the water shut off and Sakura came out of the bathroom with a robe and dug into her dresser looking for something to wear. She pulled out a pink shirt and black vest with black knee high pants. She wrapped her feet in bandages and put on her sandals. She walked downstairs and Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching the movie he flipped to earlier.

"Aren't you a doctor?" he asked puzzled, looking at her attire.

"Yeah but Tsunade told me to work with medics-in-training today so I get to do some teaching." She grabbed her holster, belt and her headband, which she tied around her hair like a headband as always. "You don't have any missions?"

"Nope." He shifted on the couch. "I'm still healing, so she says, so I can't do any missions for another week."

"Oh. Okay." She grabbed her keys and was about to exit when she was held back by Sasuke. She turned right when Sasuke kissed her. It lasted for 8 seconds and they broke apart.

"Don't think you would leave without one of those." He smirked, she blushed.

"I'll be back at 4:00." She hugged him and walked out the door. He locked it and continued watching his flick, smirking.

SAKURA

"Okay class. I'm Haruno Sakura. Call me Ms. Haruno." She arrived to the training ground where 13, 14, 15 and even a few 16 year olds were there, waiting to start their lesson. Some of them wooed her, which caused her to twitch.

"We'll start today with basic chakra transplant." She took her assistant and punched him 20 times rapidly in the stomach. Everyone gasped. The man fell to the ground gasping for air. She then did some hand seals and rested her hand on his stomach. The man very quickly recovered and stood up like nothing had happened.

"I know it's weird. But it's very simple. That was just an example. We won't go that far today." She finished pulling out a kunai. She then cut her finger and re-holstered her kunai. "You, with the white hair." She pointed to a 13 year old girl, who seemed very timid. She had deep purple eyes and a very fake smile.

"Y-yes Ms. Haruno?"

"I want you to do a chakra transplant to rapidly heal the cut on my finger." Sakura pulled her out of the crowd and kneeled to her level. "Focus your chakra to your hands, transfer it into my pores, and make my cells divide quicker."

"B-but…I-I can't…"

"Yes you can." Sakura smiled. "It's forbidden when I'm teaching to say you can't. I'll only be here today, and maybe some other times, but this is the only time you'll receive this training from me. Frankly, you're very lucky. I'm a head doctor and specialized medic-nin in the ANBU."

The white haired girl smiled and flushed a little. She placed her right hand over Sakura's finger and focused chakra onto it. Beads of sweat were running down the girls face and Sakura observed patiently. Finally, after a minute, the girl retreated her hand and wiped her brow. Sakura observed her finger and it had successfully been healed. Sakura smiled and patted her on the head.

"Great job! Keep it up and you could be a pro!"

The rest of the day dragged on. She had been approached by perverted guys. They went home…with bruises and scraped all over them. Hey it was ninja training. You can't really expect to go home without a scratch. Unless you're Gaara but that's a different story. Sakura arrived home at 4:07. Sasuke had showered and was dressed in a tight black shirt with black pants. He was reading some scrolls scattered across the table, along with various kunais, shuriken and other various ninja tools. He looked up to what he was reading when he saw Sakura come in.

"Hey." She turned to hang her jacket and when she turned back around he was gone. She looked around but then felt an arm wrap around her and hug her protectively.

"I missed you." He squeezed her tightly and stroked her cheek. Sakura loved it when he was like this. It felt so right.

"How did you do?"

"It went great! No trouble at all!" she smiled. There was a hint of a lie but Sasuke didn't catch it. She didn't want to mention the wooing because it might cause Sasuke to go on a mindless rampage. Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" he noticed the shivering.

"Y-yeah…" she smiled but Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just pictured something scary that's all." He got the most puzzled expression he could muster on his face but then shook the thought off. They ate a frozen dinner since Sakura was pretty tired and walked up to her room. They both changed into their pajamas and sat up next to each other on the bed.

"Have you given any thought?" Sasuke asked. It took a while for Sakura to analyze what Sasuke meant but then she knew.

"Yes. I'm ready." She smiled and Sasuke did as well. She kissed her lightly, but then more passionately. It started. Sasuke's ambition of finally restoring his clan.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I'm really too lazy to check for any. Please review!

Zuan


End file.
